


Keep 'Em On

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji gets unbearably turned on when Yu wears his real glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep 'Em On

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote smut in so long
> 
> feels good man

"W-Wait, Senpai can you- can you keep those on?!"

Right before the temples of Yu's glasses were removed from his ears, Yu looked up, holding on to the hinge with his thumb and index finger. His gray eyes met with Kanji's, making the standing boy's nosebleed become evident. Even though Yu's knees were starting to ache on the ground, he kept his position in front of Kanji, who was blushing a deep red.

With a slick pop, Yu gripped the base of Kanji's hard cock as he pulled out. A thin string of saliva connected the bottom of his lip with the glistening tip, slightly reflecting the light in Yu's room. While slowly pumping his grip, Yu asked in a breathy tone, "You mean the glasses?.." Kanji nodded, staring down at the blushing boy jacking him off.

He looked so fucking sexy.

"I-I can't go down all the way with these.." The bridge of Yu's glasses would press against Kanji's abdomen when he deep throated, scratching against his nose and leaving a mark. Kanji pressed his hands together, pleading to Yu. "Please, Senpai?! You look so cute with 'em on!.." The pink hue on Yu's cheeks deepened into a light red, thanks to Kanji's unusual demand.

After being unable to find his contacts by his desk this morning, Yu hurriedly searched through his drawers to pull out his old pair of black thin-rimmed glasses. Those stupid contacts aren't going to keep him from perfect attendance.

Yu didn't think Kanji would get such a reaction out of it. It was actually a bit flattering, considering how Yu hated wearing them. He thought it made him look too nerdy, but it was surprisingly well-received by his peers. 

Yu reluctantly decided to keep them on. Sure, they might irritate later, but if Kanji got this hard just by seeing him wear it, he'd happily oblige.

Yu's free hand moved up from under Kanji's sweater, rubbing against his muscled body as he lapped off the droplets of pre that leaked out of him. After giving the tip a quick kiss, Yu used his other hand to fondle Kanji's chest. 

"It's like you already know what drives me crazy, Senpai.." Kanji chuckled nervously before leaning his back against the wall, gently petting Yu's soft, neat hair.

Kanji's comforting touch made Yu moan under his breath. With a couple more licks, Yu wrapped his lips around the glistening head of Kanji's cock, pulling down his foreskin to fully unsheathe the sensitive glands. Running his tongue along the head, Kanji shuddered, allowing Yu to take it as a sign that he's enjoying it. Yu pushed forward, feeling his lips stretch from the thick cock in his mouth.

"F-Fuck, S-Senpai!.." Kanji gently held the back of Yu's head, breathing out from total euphoria. Yu knew what Kanji wanted, how to approach it, and when to give him more. Kanji wasn't going to lie, his boyfriend gives head like a pro, despite his rather shy nature.

He's pretty damn lucky.

Yu pushed up his glasses as he fondled Kanji's plump balls filled with hot cum to spill. After teasing the spheres with his fingers, Yu returned both of his hands to Kanji's throbbing cock, letting him thrust while Yu suckled on his balls.

"Look at me.." Kanji demanded with a needy tone. He wanted to see more, more of Yu. Slowly, he looked up, meeting his eyes with Kanji as he ran his tongue from his balls to the long shaft. Kanji gazed at the watery gray eyes behind the lens.

"A-Am I doing okay, Kanji?" Yu wanted to make sure, but the other boy didn't answer due to his overwhelming desire. Instead, he put his hand back on Yu's head, gesturing to go down on the erection in front him.

Yu opened his mouth wide, allowing his boyfriend to slide half of his cock inside. The room soon turned hot, making Kanji take off his shirt while his breath became ragged. "J-Just like that.."

Yu admired Kanji's physique, caressing the side of his strong body as he suckled on the warm length.

Kanji began to thrust his hips a bit faster, pushing more of his cock inside Yu's aching mouth. The submissive teen winced as took more in, keeping himself from gagging. In rhythm with Kanji's pace, Yu took a deep breath and pushed on to the last inch, feeling the bridge of his glasses push against his abdomen.

"K-Keep looking at me, Senpai!.." Kanji held on to Yu's chin, making his cheeks flush red when his half-lidded, moistening eyes locked on to Kanji. With the image of his Senpai deep throating his cock right below him, Kanji grunted in satisfaction.

Now holding his head with both hands, Kanji thrusted slowly, savoring the tongue that slid along his shaft. Keeping one eye shut, Yu held on to Kanji's hips, anticipating each lust-driven move he made. The moans Yu managed to squeeze out of himself soon became louder.

Kanji wasn't forceful, but he still had enough energy to make Yu gag.

With a thick cock fucking the inside of his aching mouth, Yu moaned out Kanji's name repeatedly, clenching his eyes shut to keep up. Right when the head was about to dismount from him, Kanji forced everything back inside in one go, crookedly shifting the position of Yu's glasses. Before he had a chance to fix them, another rough shove hit the back of Yu's throat, keeping him from doing anything besides taking what Kanji gave.

Hearing him gag made Kanji pull out a bit, easing his grip to let his Senpai take charge. Kanji rested his hands on his neck, relaxing when Yu started to bob his head. 

It felt so fucking good. Yu's mouth was pure heaven. Kanji couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle at how nice it felt.

"S-Senpai, I think- fuck! I'm so close!.."

Yu sped up while fixing his glasses back to their usual place, and Kanji saw. That last image was all it took before a surge of pleasure welled on his abdomen. Yu's eyes widened when the first shot of hot cum erupted in his mouth, prompting him to swallow load after load. Savoring the somewhat bitter flavor of his boyfriend's thick cum, Yu took in one more shot before pulling out. With a warm hand, Yu stroked Kanji's cock roughly to let the last few streaks of white land on his face, staining his clean glasses.

After being totally drained of energy, Kanji's knees gave out while his back slid against the wall, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Yu got on all fours, putting himself between Kanji's legs to lick off the droplets of cum that collected on his tip. The wet touch of Yu's tongue licking against his now-sensitive head made Kanji shiver.

Kanji's spent cock soon grew soft, and Yu directed his attention to Kanji's lips, kissing him passionately. Unlike the other times when they kissed, Kanji always took the lead, but it seems now that the roles have been switched, despite his earlier position. Kanji allowed the familiar tongue to slather his, feeling their exhausted, hot breaths collide.

The minute long kiss passed and Yu pulled away, grabbing a box of tissues to wipe Kanji's seed off his face. 

"S-Sorry about that, Senpai!" Kanji chuckled cheerfully.

Yu took off his glasses and cleaned the stained lens, panting to catch his breath. 

"I should wear these more often around you, Kanji.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
